Change
by ShyanScifo
Summary: John y Jade solo quieren hacer un experimento, pero parece que se le escapa de las manos.


-… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-Porque hoy toca jugar a lo que yo elija. –Respondió la chica que se miraba en ese momento en el espejo de su habitación.

Pelo corto y moreno, gafas rectangulares, bermudas por las rodillas, ojos azules y camiseta a juego con estos de manga corta. Sí, estaba igual que su hermano. Era una suerte que aún no estuviese completamente desarrollada y no se le notase el pecho, al igual que el que tuviesen la misma graduación en las gafas. Las lentillas junto a las pelucas las había comprado unos días antes pues ya llevaba planeándolo un tiempo. Tenía curiosidad por ver si eran tan iguales como todo el mundo decía.

-¿Tengo que ponerme falda?

Al oír su voz más cerca que antes la chica se giró hacia el otro, comprobando que efectivamente este ya había salido del baño tras cambiarse y se agarraba la falda larga que llevaba en ese momento. Falda larga, pelo negro y largo hasta casi el final de la espalda, ojos verdes, unas gafas redondas y una camiseta de manga por los codos verde claro.

-Hmm…Si quieres te puedes poner unos pantalones cortos. –Le sugirió mientras se dirigió a su armario rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y enseñárselos a John. Unos microshorts blancos.

-…No sé qué es peor.

-¡Vamos, no te quejes!

El menor se deshizo de la falda, cogiendo los pantalones ofrecidos y poniéndoselos, cubrían mucho menos que los suyos, pero era lógico pues eran de chica. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró mientras se miraba la ropa para luego coger un mechón de la peluca. ¿Por qué había accedido a eso? Es cierto que habían hecho un trato para que cada día eligiese uno a qué jugar pero esto…

-Vamos a comprobar si cuela.

-¿Luego podemos volver a ponernos nuestra ropa?

-Ya veremos. –Dijo mientras le cogía de la muñeca y tiraba de él para bajar las escaleras.

Se encontraron allí con sus padres sentados en el sofá, aunque al parecer tenían invitados. Dos adultos que estaban sentados en el sofá de en frente, y dos niños que aparentaban ser un par de años mayores que ellos. El chico tenía el pelo rubio y corto, llevaba una camiseta con capucha roja, unos pantalones negros y unas gafas de sol. La chica, por otro lado, aunque también tenía el pelo rubio y corto, no tapaba sus ojos con ningunas gafas, en su lugar llevaba una diadema lila sobre el pelo, también vestía una falta corta blanca junto a una camiseta del mismo lila que el accesorio. Ambos estaban inexpresivos, y parecían pasar de lo que fuese que estuviesen hablando los adultos.

Ambos morenos les miraban extrañados puesto que no se esperaban visita, y menos de aquellas personas que no habían visto nunca. Pero sus padres se percataron de su presencia en la sala, y en seguida procedieron a presentarles.

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis aquí! Acercaros chicos. Ellos son Dirk y Roxy, unos amigos de la infancia nuestros, y ellos dos son sus hijos, Dave y Rose.

-Sup –Se limitó a saludar el menor elevando una mano.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ho-hola… -Respondió al saludo el moreno.

La chica al ver aquél saludo tan vergonzoso le dio un leve codazo a su hermano para luego saludar ella con más ímpetu.

-¿Queréis venir a jugar con nosotros al cuarto?

Ante la proposición de Jade el rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras que por otro lado la chica se levantó acercándose a ellos.

-Vamos Dave, puede ser divertido.

-¿Tenéis videojuegos?

-¡Cla- -Comenzó a decir John, animado al ver que parecía tener ese gusto en común con el otro, pero su hermana le corto.

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantan los videojuegos.

-Ya hablamos mi idioma. –Dijo mientras se levantaba ya con intenciones de ir con ellos.

-…-

-Tu hermana es una preciosidad.

-¿Eh? Ah, AH. Sí, Jade.

-Claro, ¿es que tienes más? –Le miró mientras alzada una ceja el Strider.

-¡No! Claro…que no. –Dijo viendo que, por haberse alterado de aquella manera tan tonta, había perdido la partida del videojuego. Por lo que soltó el mando a un lado para coger el refresco que tenía cerca.

-¿Tiene novio? -Aquella pregunta hizo que la chica casi escupiese el líquido que aún no había tragado, pero se intentó relajar y solo lo tragó pasándose una mano por los labios luego. Acto que extrañó del nuevo al otro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no piensa en esas cosas! …Quiero decir…No, no tiene novio aún.

-¿Es que eres un hermano posesivo y sobreprotector? –Dijo antes de sonreírle de forma burlona.

-N-no… Solo… ¿Seguimos jugando?

-Claro, pero esta vez no te despistes, quiero ganarte con todas las de la ley.

John miraba desde la cama a su hermana jugando con el Strider, cosa que envidió ya que parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, y resopló antes de volver a mirar a la otra chica para seguir con su conversación.

-Entonces ¿Tenéis alguna biblioteca por aquí?

-Ah, hm ¡sí! Hay libros muy interesantes, a mí en especial me gustan en especial los de animales…

- Oh, comprendo. Entonces si no te parece inoportuno me gustaría que me la mostrases mañana.

-¡Claro! Podemos quedar y te llevo.

-Perfecto. Parece que nuestros hermanos han encajado.

-Hm…Sí, eso parece.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, nada. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-…-

-Hasta mañana encones. –Se despidió Rose antes de salir por la puerta seguida por Dave, quien se despidió levantando una mano igual que anteriormente había saludado.

La puerta se cerró y ambos chicos resoplaron a la vez, llamándose la atención mutuamente, por lo que se miraron entre ellos, antes de ser interrumpidos por un tercero.

-¿Qué os han parecido chicos?

-A mi Dave me ha caído bien.

-Y Rose es buena chica. –Concluyó el menor.

-¿Habéis quedado mañana entonces?

-Sí, yo iré con Rose a la biblioteca.

-Yo con Dave para ir a mirar juegos.

-Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien con ellos. –Comentó el mayor, revolviéndole el pelo a ambos con cada mano antes de volver al salón junto con Jane.

Ambos chicos subieron al cuarto y se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas, deshaciéndose de las pelucas y las lentillas, y volviendo a cambiarse las gafas antes de tumbarse en sus camas. John miraba al techo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, pensativo. Mientras que su hermana por otro lado, abrazaba uno de sus peluches, acurrucada.

-Oye Jade.

-¿Hm?

-¿Se le dan bien los videojuegos a Dave? ¿Qué tipo le gustan?

-Bueno, sí, es bueno, aunque claro, yo tampoco he jugado mucho. Y no lo sé, solo hemos jugado a tu juego de coches.

-Qué suerte, tiene que haber sido divertido.

-¿Tu de qué has hablado con Rose?

-De libros.

-¿Le gusta leer?

-Sí, por lo visto libros de criaturas…extrañas.

-Hmm. Pues ¿sabes? A Dave le pareces guapa. –Comentó soltando una leve risa.- Creo que quiere ligar contigo. –Aquello hizo que John se sorprendiese y se incorporase de golpe colocando las manos tras su espalda.-

-¿Que qué?

-Eso.

-Bueno…técnicamente la que le parece guapa eres tú. –Dijo relajándose al pensar de aquella manera y tumbarse de nuevo.

-Puede ser.

-Jade… ¿Y si seguimos cambiados por un tiempo?

-¿Y eso?

-Me parece ¿interesante?

-Bueno, por mí está bien.

-…-

Llevaban un par de horas en la biblioteca, lo cierto es que no era lo más divertido del mundo mirándolo desde el punto de vista de John, pero Rose era bastante simpática, y bueno, no estaba nada mal su compañía. Aun así lo único que había estado leyendo durante todo ese tiempo eran libros de animales ya que era lo que le había dicho a la otra chica que le gustaba.

Era una pena pues había visto varios libros sobre sus películas favoritas, o revistas antiguas en las que hablaban de ellas, y había ido corriendo a por aquél material, pero al percatarse de que Rose le miraba tuvo que disimular con un "Es que me he acordado de John, le encantan estas pelis." Y coger un par de libros sobre animales. Aunque más que leerlo solo miraba las fotos pensativo. Pensaba en lo que su hermana le contó ayer sobre lo que había dicho Dave, eso de que era guapa. Claro, guapa. Estaba claro que a quien veía era a Jade, no a él; la que le parecía guapa y le gustaba era ella…

Soltó un resoplo cuando escuchó la silla de en frente suya, era Rose levantándose con el libro en la mano, que le sonreía cuando vio que el leve ruido había conseguido captar la atención del ajeno.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Ah, claro. –Dijo antes de levantarse también, cogiendo los libros y caminando hacia la estantería de la que los había cogido, para colocarlos en su sitio al igual que Rose.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontraron a Dave y John en la pared de al lado de la puerta. El rubio apoyaba la espalda en esta, al igual que uno de sus pies mientras mantenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Jade le hablaba en frente suya con una mano en la cintura. Llegaban pronto, lo cierto es que sí, habían quedado allí para ir a comer fuera los cuatro juntos, pero las "chicas" no se esperaban que llegasen con tanta antelación a la hora acordada.

-Os habéis dado prisa.

-Simplemente no había ningún juego que llamase mucho la atención.

-Comprendo.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde os apetece ir a comer? –Interrumpió John

-Un burger estará bien. – Respondió el Strider impulsándose en la pared para incorporarse.

-No estoy muy a favor de la comida rápida, y en ocasiones normales suelo negarle la petición a mi hermano, pero por hoy no diré nada si a vosotros también os apetece.

-A mí me gustan las hamburguesas. –Dijo el moreno, siento apoyado también por su hermana.

-Entonces en marcha, ¿Dónde hay un Burger por aquí cerca?

-Pues hay uno no muy lejos de aquí. –Informó Jade señalando el camino a seguir.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia la hamburguesería citada por la chica, durante el camino Dave miraba bastantes veces a John de reojo, cosa de la que claramente se daba cuenta el otro, quien se solía sonrojar cada vez que lo hacía, provocando una leve sonrisa burlona en el rubio.

Llegaron al local, y John se ofreció a ponerse a la cola para esperar a hacer los pedidos, acto que fue imitado por el Strider. Eso puso nervioso al otro chico, pero provocó unas leves risas disimuladas en las dos chicas, quienes fueron en seguida en busca de algún lugar para sentarse. En seguida encontraron un buen sitio, al lado de la ventana, y se sentaron la una en frente de la otra.

-Y dime Jade, así que te gustan los animales.

-¡Sí! Son tan bonitos y-…

La confesión indirecta que acababa de darle la morena provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su acompañante.

-¿Cuándo…?

-¿Cuándo me percaté de ello? Bueno, supongo que soy muy observadora.

-…-

-Puedes ir con ellos si quieres…

-¿Te incomoda que esté aquí? Además, no podrás con todo.

-Bueno yo…

El menor se calló al ver los gestos que le hacía el otro, moviendo el dedo como indicándole que se acercase. El aludido obedeció acercándose con el pensamiento de que le quisiese contar algún secreto o algo. Pero no, lo que el rubio hizo no fue nada de eso, en su lugar solo se aprovechó de la cercanía para darle un beso a John, quien quedó impactado y se apartó tímidamente a los pocos segundos, boqueando por el nerviosismo.

-D-dave…Creo que te equivocas…Veras…

-Eres John.

-No, es que yo soy…Sí, espera ¿lo sabías?

-Nada se le escapa a un Strider pequeño John. –Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Aquello puso aún más nervioso al otro, he hizo que un color rojizo se apoderase de sus mejillas de nuevo, pero en un ataque de impulso se lanzó a los labios ajenos, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Beso que fue correspondido a la vez que este le rodeaba la cintura.

-…-

-Al fin volvéis.

Dijo Rose al divisar a ambos chicos acercándose a la mesa en la que se encontraban con las bandejas en las manos. Dejaron estas sobre la mesa, en sus respectivos sitios y se sentaron al lado de sus hermanas comenzando a abrir sus hamburguesas con intención de comer. Pero la pequeña sonrisita inconsciente y llena de ilusión que traía el moreno no se le escapó a la rubia, quien sonrió con suficiencia, atendiendo también a su hamburguesa.


End file.
